


a shoulder the magician leans on

by Val_Creative



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blood, F/M, Nightmares, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Infinity Country time. In which Fai dreams of Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a shoulder the magician leans on

*

 

Bandages uncurled from around her clean brown hair— unstained, unwinding as the two figures holding onto each other in the bustling tea shop stepped in a slow circle. He felt the brush of the soft white cloth on his cheek…

Instead of the maid uniform she had worn in the country that shared her name— around her petite frame was a tattered domino corset dress, the full skirt with crinoline seemed to have been **_burned_** with great holes…and those spotless bandages continued to slither free from her thin, bare arms…

For a moment, he had pulled away from her in fear. He had mistaken her eyes for being two separate colors… the blood red coloring encircling her lovely green iris in her right eye bruised that color to a much darker brown color…

She stared up at him with a flat expression, keeping rhythm to their waltz in the center of the ' _Cat's Eyes_ '. Customers never interrupted them; they stepped around the pair balancing cups of steaming white rose tea and plates of tarts without sparing a glance…as if they could not **_see_** them…

_…Am I awake…?..._

_"Were we ever awake at the beginning of our journey?"_

_…Sakura-chan…?..._

He expected her achingly familiar voice to answer him immediately. She stepped stiffly on her right leg as if it would cave in if used with too much weight… her limp hand scratched with reddish lines suddenly flexed in his hand…

_"Is your wish the same as mine, Fai-san?"_

She looked childish in her blankness, helpless like a damaged toy that bled sweetly. Maybe he couldn't protect her. Maybe she didn't want that protection…

His mouth touched her hair…

_…what is your wish, my beautiful one…?..._

Her bleeding hand clenched tighter to draw more blood that slipped between her wounds.

At the impact of the sharp smell, his exposed eye glowed yellow amber and Fai closed it, growling to himself. It reopened as Sakura freed her hand from his grasp, grazing fingertips lightly across his eyepatch then combing her small, warm human fingers within his hair. She displayed her neck while pushing his head closer…

His mouth instead found the skin on her neck…his fangs over the pulsing vein…

"Fai-san?" Sakura gently prodded his shoulder propped up nearest her, watching her older companion gradually shake off his dream and open his blue drowsy eye. After a few moments of silence he lifted his head from the edge of her mattress.

She wore the black dress from the second chess match. He could feel the mild aches in his body that could vanish as soon as they had happened. The skin on her pale neck unbroken. The princess frowned, unaware of the pain in the way he breathed, speaking with a newfound reproach in her tone, "Shouldn't you be sleeping in your own bed, Fai-san? You don't have to stay with me all night and sleep on the floor."

"Kurogane would yell at me if I left you alone without Syaoran-kun or Mokona." Her frown lessened at the mention of the boy's name and the ex-magician despite his thirst smiled compassionately at the tinge of inner conflict in her eyes.

"How are you feeling? Are you not light headed anymore?"

Sakura shook her head. "I feel fine. Fai-san, you look a lot worse."

He chuckled, running his long white fingers against his throat absently, "I will have to visit Kurogane in a moment to regain my strength…though I doubt he enjoys being tied down to me now that I am weaker than him…" He trailed off as she untied a gauze bandage from her palm, digging her fingernails brutally into the healing cut across the middle of her palm.

Fai knew what she meant to ask. But she…did not know the _circumstances_.

"Don't…"

Red liquid swelled from the wound to gather in a pool cupped as she raised her hand to the level of his eyes. Sakura said seriously, "Then take strength from me." She remained blank of emotion as her blood dripped steadily between the crevices of her fingers, her arm outstretched to him.

His stomach gritted in intense _hunger_. But it _could not_ be for her.

Fai stood up quickly, kneeling into the sheets to embrace her. When she relaxed, he whispered pleadingly, "No, Sakura, you are not my prey. Don't offer yourself to me."

He curled her fingers back into her bleeding palm, and firmly pushed her palm to her chest. She stared up at him wide-eyed, at the shame in his gaze, and returned to the look of an ignorant child before her sad smile matured her to who she really was.

The young tired woman started to rewrap her hand.

 

*


End file.
